My mask
by FullMetalRush
Summary: Naruto has a mask. What will happen when the strength of this mask is tested by his teammates? How will Naruto react?
1. Chapter 1

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO IF I DID I WOULD HAVE MONEY LOTS OF IT**

It was a peaceful day in the Hidden Leaf Village everyone was happy except for one lonely boy with blond hair. He sat on a swing not wanting the tears to fall. He was always alone no one to care for him. His "Team" hated him and all of the villagers hated him this lone boy is Uzumaki Naruto.

Naruto POV

'Why do the villagers hate me so much' I thought with a grim expression on my face. I glance up to the sun and then I realize I am going to be late to meet the team on the bridge. I get up and start sprinting towards the bridge that we always meet on. As I run I can hear things being said behind my back, words such as "MONSTER!" and "go die you freak!". I sighed putting my false Happiness on and slapped a smile on my face as I approachthe bridge. "Hey Sakura wanna go on a date it'll be fun?" I asked.

"No Naruto I will never go on a date with you baka!" Sakura Screamed. My mask cracked a little. It always hurts me the most when she insults me.

"Please Sakura just one date it doesn't even have to last very long!" I Whined fully knowing that I would be denied as always.

"No I would rather jump off a bridge than go on a date with you monster!" Sakura yelled.

My masked cracked even more. 'Why' I asked myself why do they always scream at me all i want is friends. I just hope the day doesn't get any worse but knowing my luck it will. Just then the "godly" Sasuke decided to add sult to my wounds.

"She is right you're nothing but a failure and weakling you are nothing compared to me" Sasuke then stood "You are nothing but a freak." Sasuke finished.

The mask I keep on to fool every split right down the center. I lowered my head in shame oh how I wanted to cry but I refused to let the tears fall. Everyone hated me even my own teammates. Kakashi never had time to train me and only trained Sasuke but what hurt the most was Sakura everytime she insulted me I could feel my wound grow larger. The pain of being alone is becoming to much for me I can't take it anymore. Before I could continue with my dark thoughts Kakashi poofed infront of us.

"YOU'RE LATE!" Sakura screeched as I looked up.

Kakashi and Sasuke looked surpised when they didn't see me scream with Sakura. I would of but I am too out of energy to do so.

"Ok today we will be sparring Naruto against Sasuke while I teach Sakura about basic Genjustu" Kakashi said with a smile.

Timeskip 1 hour

The fight was over I beat Sasuke with a lucky punch to the face.

"Naruto How could you hurt my Sasuke like that that!" Screamed Sakura who was pissed off to a new level of anger for me.

"You are a demon Naruto I hate you I hope you just go and die." She said. Her glare pierced me like a arrow. She is right I am a demon and I should die. Sasuke's eyes widened at what Sakura just said. I got up with tears forming in my eyes and ran back to my apartment before the tears would fall. I woudl finally give the villagers what they deserved. I run into my apartment closing the door not bothering the lock it because why would anyone look for me its not like I have people who visit me.

"This is it goodbye everyone." I said with a look on my face as I get out my kunai I take one last look at my apartments and plunge the kunai into my chest. As I watch the world turn to darkness I hear my door open and a scream then my world fades to black.

My mask has shattered.

Review please any feedback is welcome


	2. Chapter 2: The Waking

Hello again I'm back again! Time for the Story to begin!

**Naruto POV**

I felt a numbness in his body. I couldn't see anything. I might be dead which means the villagers don't have to put up with me anymore. Their hateful glares and the bitter remarks they give to me. The beatings each and everyday. The numbness in my body started to fade into pain and then I knew I wasn't dead. I opened my eyes slowly taking in my surroundings and my fears were confirmed I was in the hospital and I didn't die.

**Bitc- I mean Sakura no wait I did mean Bitch POV**

'That stupid Naruto' I thought with distaste. He beat Sasuke that stupid demon he deserves whatever he gets! As I walked to my bed my last thought was 'Maybe I went too far.' and with that I fell asleep.

The next morning

I woke up with this feeling that something bad happened. Deciding to ignore it I went to get dressed tying my headband i was out the door and to the Bridge hoping to get sometime alone with my Sasuke before that Blond idiot shows up. As I skip happily to the my destination I get that bad feeling and once again I shoved it away. As I got the the bridge it started to rain no it wasn't crying it was like the sky was shedding slow tears as it did on the 3rd Hokage's funeral. 'Great now I'm going to get wet' I sighed it was no use complaining to Sasuke he would just "hn" and be done with it.

"Hey Sasuke!" I said with excitement in my voice "Did you eat breakfast? If not I brought some freshly baked bread!" I asked hoping Sasuke would eat with me.

"Sorry Sakura I already ate." Sasuke replied I knew he could feel it too, something was wrong. Lost in my thoughts as Kakashi poofed infront of both of us. It suprised me that he wasn't late but what even shocked me more is that Naruto is not here I must of really hurt him maybe I should apologize next time I see him maybe even go on a date.

"Training is canceled for today." Kakashi said with a sadness apon his face that doesn't belong there.

**Naruto POV**

"What happened?" I asked nothingness that was in my hospital room. Maybe I was dead and this was my punishment forever chained to a bed in a impossibly white hospital. I tried to move when pain shot through my chest as I remembered what happened I exactly did last night, my eyes widened 'No' is the only thing I thought. I tried to get up as quickly as possible when pain shot through me yet again while a alarm buzzed to alert nearby nurses and doctors. I layed back down nothing could make this worse nothing.

Tsunade walked In "Naruto you have some explaining to do!"

**Sorry for such a short chapter but the fact that I'm running only cokeacola does not help. Please review and tell me of any ideas for the story you have :D**


	3. Chapter 3: Leave it all behind

**HI IM BACK WITH ANOTHER UPDATE HOPE YOU ENJOY!**

**Naruto POV**

"Naruto you have some explaining to do!" Tsunade yelled making me flinch. I should be dead by now if it not for whoever found me.

"What do you think I was trying to do!" I yelled back my eyes softened "Im sorry." I said tears starting to leak from my already red puffy eyes.

"It's okay Naruto." Tsunade replied "N-naruto... why did you try to kill yourself?" she sobbed.

"I tryed to kill myself because everyone hates me. My team the villagers even animals seem to avoid me!" I said letting my tears glide down my face. "I just can't take this village anymore." I said. Then I went on to tell her about how the villagers treat me but I leave out the information about my team.

"Naruto we are going to keep you here for tonight. I won't tell anyone about your incident ok? I want to speak to the person who found she is still upset" she said while I nodded.

"N-nnaruto I'm glad you're okay." I hear a voice stutter then I knew who that voice belonged to. "Hinata I'm so sorry you had to see that." I said my eyes holding never ending sorrow in them.

"It's okay Naruto just never try that again I w-won't be able to live without you." she said. I gave her a hug before she had to leave and she left with huge blush on her face.

**TimeSkip - The next day**

I was finally released from the hospital and true to her word Tsunade never told anyone about what happened. I walked to the same bridge everyday to meet with my team.

"Hey Sakura wanna go on a date!" I said loudly my face plastered with a fake smile.

**Bitch POV(sakura)**

Naruto just asked me on a date. I knew I Should of apologized for the things I said to him. "No Naruto, Didn't I tell you to die?!" I blurted out my eyes widened at what I said "Wait Naruto I di-"

"No. I see how it is now." Naruto said with an scary amout of sadness in his voice.

I turned around to see Sasuke and Kakashi glaring at me for what I said. I looked down ashamed of what I did. How could I hurt Naruto the person who has saved me countless times like that. Tears formed in my eyes and unlike the unshed tears in Naruto's which he has refused to let them fall, mine came down like a waterfall. I turned to go find Naruto but Kakashi grabed me.

"Just let him go Sakura he needs time to cool off" He said. I sighed knowing I would have to wait I just walked back over to Sasuke and started to train.

**Naruto POV**

I knew it! I knew they didn't care about me my tears trying to escape my eyes. With head lowered so I wouldn't have to see the the villagers hateful glares. Even if I couldn't see the villagers their words pierced me like a knife.

I made it back to my apartment and starting gathering things. As I was packing up I thought 'Would anyone miss me?' I sighed finishing packing up. I left my apartment having scrolls to equipment and food in my backpack I walked down the street never look back.

As I approached the gates I henged into a villager and walked right on out I was free. As soon as I got out of sight I dropped the henge and ran as fast as I could away from the village.

I was free

**SO HERE IS ANOTHER CHAPTER JUST4U PLEASE REVIEW AND GIVE ME SOME FEEDBACK I DON'T CARE IF IT'S MEAN TELL WHAT TO FIX AND I'LL FIX IT! **


	4. Chapter 4: When I'm gone

**Hello again and thank you for reviewing the story :D anyway here is another chapter so here we go!**

**Naruto POV**

I walked in the lush green forest the sounds of animals could be heard for miles. It was so peaceful much better than the village. As I walked I thought of a plan to escape the Anbu that would for sure follow me. I had to admit I was scared but hopefully nobody will notice me missing until tommorow. I started to get angry whenever my mind crossed over int othinking about Team 7. They were assholes were the only thoughts I could conjure up about them.

As I was walking I heard footsteps behind me and turned quickly and threw a kunai. There was nothing there but I heard footsteps maybe it was a Anbu spying on me to find my location. With that in mind I took off heading for a place where just maybe they won't follow me and that place is the Valley of the End. Sure it would take me a day or two but I would be homefree once I got there. So I started a slight jog to keep me in shape aswell of getting there faster.

**Sakura POV**

It was getting late and I haven't even found Naruto I checked everywhere the training grounds Ichiraku's and even asked anyone if they've seen Naruto. I feel so bad for telling Naruto to die, Twice! I really am a horrible person.

There was only one place left to check and I hope I would find him there the place I was heading towards was none other than Naruto apartment. I was I get to his door I knock getting no response I tried the handle to my suprise it was unlocked. I walked in looking around I saw Naruto's place trashed, ramen cups all over the place is that the only things he eats? That can't be good for him. As I walked to the table to find a note.

'To whoever finds this I Naruto Uzumaki am leaving the Hidden Leaf Village tell my Team they were assholes who never tried to understand what I felt or had to go through. Goodbye forever Naruto Uzumake former Ninja of the Hidden Leaf.'

I put the note down and sadly looking next to it was Naruto's headband with a scratch through it. Tears swelled up in my eyes, I treated him so badly never aunderstanding to the true punch that the insults carried the punch to his mask. I picked up the headband and note and ran out the door.

As I ran I knew where I had to go. I punched the door down to Tsunade office tears still falling down my eyes. "Tsunade Naruto left the village!" I said my sobbing became much more violent.

"WHAT!" she replied "How when and why?" she asked I then slowly handed her the note. She didn't looked suprised. "Sakura do you know why he left?" I nodded telling her the things I said to Naruto. To say she look angry was a understatement she looked like could smash anyone's face in.

"Sakura the night when you first insulted him he went home. Then he tried to KILL HIMSELF!" she screamed! I was shocked I thought Naruto was stronger than that. Then I remembered what I said to him. I hung my head in shame and sorrow. This was all my fault.

"Sakura I will gather a team to retreve Naruto you'll be going with them by the sound of this note he won't want to come back. Use force if needed. 6:00 am tomorrow " she said. I left to get sleep I will get Naruto back. I'm so sorry Naruto so sorry.

**Naruto POV**

I stopped running thinking this is a good place to stop tonight I sat down and pull out some meat perserved in a sealing scroll. I open the scroll and take out the meat. Then I go to get firewood I come back not find too much usable firewood since it rained here a couple of days ago.

As the fire started I could help but feel bad for the people I left behind but it had to be done, right? As I cooked the meat I thought back to all the times Team 7 had good times together, but then I remember what Sakura said. Shaking my head I looked down at the meat and deemed it as ready.

I slowly chewed and swallowed my meat. As the rest of it was chewed up in my mouth I put out the fire and went to bed. Hoping tomorrow would be as safe as today. I sighed feeling homesick while hating that 'home' really made me confused and angry... and sleepy. I lied down and yawned and proceeded to go to sleep.

**They worried**

**THERE IS ANOTHER CHAPTER BUT WAIT I'M OUT OF COKEACOLA NOOOOOOOO! WELL REVIEW AND BE SURE TO GIVE ME FEEDBACK OF ANYKIND :D MIDTERMS SUCK *BANGS HEAD* CYA!**


End file.
